


Sentimental Journey

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Christmas, M/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The N.C.I.S. Christmas Party brings a startling revelation from Ducky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Journey

Sentimental Journey  
By YumYumPM  
Crossover N.C.I.S. and M.F.U.

It was late into the yearly Christmas Eve party at N.C.I.S. headquarters. Christmas carols played in the background and around the room buffet tables were scattered here and there, laden down with all sorts of goodies. McGee and Palmer were busy raiding the tables while Tony and Abby trying to teach Ziva the words to ‘Sleigh Bells Ring’. 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had somehow managed to get stuck in the midst of a group of merrymakers and was looking for an escape and wishing he were somewhere else. He happened to spy Dr. ‘Ducky’ Mallard in a far corner across the room. Here it was the eve when everyone was celebrating and wishing each other good cheer and the elderly man looked pensive as he nursed a solitary drink. 

Wondering what was causing his friend’s somber mood, Gibbs watched as first Abby, then Ziva and finally Tony went up to the ME and tried to draw him away. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Ducky’s shake of a head at each one just about said it all.

Gibbs took his eyes off Ducky long enough to connect with Tony as he cocked an inquiring eye and received a shrug in reply. When he next looked, the Medical Examiner was gone.

Quickly Gibbs scanned the room, spotting his old friend getting his coat and hat ready to leave the party. Making hurried excuses Gibbs quickly caught up with Ducky, laying a hand upon his shoulder. “Leaving so soon?”

“I’ve fulfilled my obligation, Jethro. It’s time for this old man to go home.”

Gibbs raised eyebrow was unseen as Ducky settled his hat upon his head. The comment so uncharacteristic of the Ducky he knew so well. “Mind if I walk you to your car?” he asked quietly, draping one arm around the elder man’s shoulders.

“If you must.” A tiny smile lit Ducky’s face, making his response sound more himself. The two men strolled through the deserted halls, pausing at the windows next to the teams work area to see snowflakes falling at a furious pace. 

“Wanna talk about it, Duck?” Gibbs asked.

A sigh escaped Ducky’s lips and he didn’t answer for a minute or two. Finally Ducky responded. “Have you ever thought about paths not taken?”

Gibbs pulled Ducky closer to him. “Only about once a day,” he said half seriously.

“Only once?” Ducky queried. “At this time of year I find myself thinking of it often.”

“And what paths are those?” Gibbs was curious.

Ducky abruptly changed the subject. “When are you and Anthony going to get your act together?”

Gibbs grip on Ducky tightened. “Duck, I hope you’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, after all I have been married three times.” Gibbs frowned not liking the implied insinuation.

“No offense, Jethro, but that is more a testimony to your atrocious taste in women.”

True as that might be, Gibbs didn’t like hearing it so he herded Ducky toward the elevator hitting to down button to the main lobby. 

“Even so, Tony surely wouldn’t be interested. Remember his attitude after that business with Voss.” (Dead Man Talking)

“Oh Jethro, are you so naïve? Anthony is a crack investigator, he must have had an inkling of who or should I say what Amanda was.”

“Then why didn’t he let the rest of us in on it? Why act as if it was…”

“Jethro, Anthony may not have been consciously aware that he knew. But he knew. Even in these permissive times, it’s not always best to admit it.”

Christmas music played softly in the elevator while Gibbs thought that over.

“Have you ever wondered why it is I’ve never married?” Ducky asked breaking the silence.

“Just assumed you never met the love of your life. Never met the right woman.”

A sad smile graced Ducky’s face. “Not true, the only problem is the love of my life wasn’t a woman.”

Dumbfounded Gibbs hit the emergency button. “You can’t be serious. You and another … man?”

Ducky took off his glasses, a far-away look in his blue eyes glowed brilliant in the emergency light. “He was an American. His grandfather was an Ambassador assigned to the British Embassy and we attended the same school.” Ducky laughed softly. “We were quite young of course and I was already dubbed ‘Ducky’ by then. He always used my nom-de-guerre with affection, not something that happened often back then,” Ducky continued as if talking to himself. He was busy remembering his final year before starting at Eton. That was when he’d met the brash American, whose name was even more unusual than his own. The jeers they both received brought the two young men together. From there it was a short step to… “Falling for him was not difficult.” Ducky heaved a heavy sigh. “It was Christmas time when his grandfather was called back to the States.” Usually he managed to get through the season without thinking about it, but this year for some reason a strange melancholia had fallen upon him.

“Did the two of you manage to stay in touch,” Gibbs asked softly, not wanting to break the spell.

“We tried to at first…but things happened…the war … Korea. We did manage to get together for a few years in the sixties.” Ducky smiled in memory. For four years they had worked together as partners and messed around. For the fun of it, he’d gone by another name, even another nationality. No one had ever caught on, except their boss. There had never been any fooling him. Those had been fun times even though they’d each known it wouldn’t last. Their second parting not nearly so bad as the first. “But then my father died and someone had to take charge of mother. That was the last I saw of him. He could be dead now for all I know.”

“But you like women. I’ve seen you with them. I’ve never seen you with…?”

“Jethro, you know as well as I do that women are safer. As for another man…it would feel too much like cheating,” Ducky said as he reached past Gibbs to flick the switch setting the elevator once again in motion. Yes there had been other women, but never another man. He wasn’t sure if he regretted never having told his friend how he felt, it had been too dangerous. 

“I’m sure he felt much the same way,” Gibbs said loyally.

Ducky laughed aloud. “Oh my goodness no. He enjoyed sex with males and females alike, he couldn’t help being promiscuous. But I like to think I was the only one he truly cared for.”

The two men exited the elevator and headed for the parking area, each thinking their own thoughts. Gibbs wondering what it would be like if he dropped his guard and let Tony know exactly how he felt about him. Ducky thinking about how four years had past as fast as the blink of the eye. Ducky slowed down, a look of disbelieve crossing his face as he realized that someone was standing next to his car. “It can’t be.” 

A hat was pulled from a silver head, a broad smile plastered on a familiarly handsome face. Even with the dark hair lightened Ducky had no trouble recognizing the man standing there. 

“It is.” Ducky breathed, rushing forward, slipping on the frozen pavement and sliding into two outstretched arms to be held tightly. His old friend was here…alive and well. 

Gibbs dabbed his eye as he watched the two old friends reunite. He was turning away when a big mound of snow hit him in the face. Wiping his face, he spotting Tony, laughing his head off, standing nearby in the doorway.

“Think you’re funny, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled. 

Tony, eyes wide, was watching the affectionate reunion that was transpiring by Ducky’s car as Gibbs walked past him and into the building.

“Boss?” Tony’s call brought him to a stop, and Gibbs braced himself before turning around.

Tony walked up to him, looking him straight in the eye. A sly smile grew to a broad grin as he said, “You’re standing under the mistletoe.” The next thing Gibbs knew, Tony had him by the lapels of his coat and was giving him the hottest kiss he’d ever had the good fortune to receive.

***

Ducky pulled back from the embrace and popped Napoleon Solo on the chest. “Where have you been?” he asked exasperatedly.

Napoleon laughed. “Is that any way to greet an old friend? I thought you’d like an early Christmas present. Me.” He shivered. “Brrr. It’s really cold. Can we talk someplace warmer?”

“Of course.” Ducky opened the passenger door to his car and walked around to the other side getting behind the wheel. He started the car, letting it warm up while he turned to his old friend and asked, “What brings you here? Have you retired?”

“Come now, you know better than that,” Napoleon said as he tightened his coat closer around himself.

“Business then.” Ducky sighed gloomily, knowing the reunion was too good to be true.

“Afraid so. It’s Thrush. They’re back.”

“And you want my help,” Ducky said bitterly. “I swore the last time that I would never…”

“No!” Napoleon said emphatically. “No, I didn’t come for your help.”

Ducky put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. “Then what?” If not his help what did Napoleon want? “I thought you were dead,” he said flatly.

“Almost was, a couple of times. Didn’t have you backing me up,” Napoleon smiled affectionately at his old friend, reaching to caress the hand on the wheel.

“Hmmmph,” Ducky said, his blue eyes behind his glasses glittered disbelievingly, then turned somber. “You said Thrush. Who? Where?”

Napoleon cleared his throat. “You’ve recently gotten a new director.”

Ducky took his eyes off the road to stare at his former partner. “Jennifer? It can’t be?”

Napoleon grabbed the wheel keeping them from running off the road. “Watch where you’re going. Do you want to get us killed?”

Ducky shook his head as he quickly took control of the car back. “I can’t believe it. Are you sure?”

“Believe it,” Napoleon said firmly. “Ask your friend Gibbs.”

Ducky thought that over. He’d just been driving around, not sure of where he was going. When he stopped at a red light he looked over at Napoleon, noting the changes the years had wrought. Napoleon still looked in great shape, a little heavier, the dark hair a silver shade. “Where are you staying?”

“Wellll,” Napoleon drew the word out. “I was hoping to stay with you.”

Ducky stared at him. “My mother!” he blurted out.

Napoleon winked as he brushed his nails along his jacket lapel. “Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem.”

A smile spread across the medical examiners face, broadened, and Ducky shook his head. He should have known. Napoleon had always thought himself God’s gift to womankind and maybe he was. His old friend would never change.

***

Gibbs pushed Tony away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, DiNozzo?”

“Why, Boss.” Tony’s face held a sappy grin, his eyes were half shut and he was listing to one side. “You wer…were standing under the, the mistletoe, just beg…begging to be kissed. Thought I’d ob…oblig…do it.” 

Tony leaned in closer, his eyes crossing and brought his finger to tap Gibbs on the nose. “Did ya know…you’re cu…cute,” he said seriously.

Gibbs looked at Tony intently his eyes narrowed. “You’re not drunk are you?”

Tony straightened up and boldly looked Gibbs in the eye. “Nope.”

“Then why did you…?” Gibbs no longer looked angry, just puzzled.

“Because I wanted to. Been wanting to for ages,” Tony replied. Then he leaned in to do it again. And Gibbs let him.

The kiss was long and sweet with a lot of tongue action. It was only broken when the sound of hands clapping startled them guiltily apart. There stood McGee, Abby and Ziva.

“I knew it, I knew it,” Abby crowed.

Ziva held out one hand to McGee. “That will be twenty deers.”

McGee looked to Abby his expression clearly asked ‘What?’

“I think she means bucks,” Abby translated.

McGee scowled as he pulled the requisite amount from his billfold. “You really need to quit doing that.”

Ziva folded the money as she asked innocently, “What?”

“Acting as if you have no knowledge of English idiom.”

Ziva laughed delightedly as the three turned away. “Take it to a hotel,” she called over her shoulder as the three, arms linked, walked back into the building.

Gibbs’ expression was thoughtful. “You know for once the girl might be right.”

“You could be right.” Tony’s expression mirrored Gibbs. “Your place or mine?” Tony asked matter-of-factly.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled.

****

Napoleon sat stretched out contentedly in Ducky’s favorite chair as Ducky handed him a glass of his favorite whiskey. “Skoal,” Napoleon toasted.

“Za VA-sheh z’da RO v’yeh,” The two men clicked glasses. They had shed their outer-wear and were relaxing in Ducky’s study.

“I’ve missed you,” Napoleon finally said.

“Ah, yes.” Ducky settled against his desk. “That’s why you never write, you never call.”

Their familiar banter was broken up by a sharp voice calling, “Donald. Donald.” Mrs. Mallard wandered into the study followed by her Corgis.

Napoleon rose from his seat and took the elderly woman’s hand. “Enchanté,” he murmured, as he pressed his lips to her fingertips.

Mrs. Mallard squinted her eyes, looking up suspiciously. “You’re not that Italian gigolo, are you?”

Napoleon cocked an eyebrow in Ducky’s direction. Ducky mouthed, ‘DiNozzo’.

“Regretfully no,” Napoleon said solemnly. 

“Was there something you wanted, Mother?” Ducky asked in an attempt to interrupt the conversation.

“I’ve seen you before,” Mrs. Mallard asserted. “I know! You’re that charming American boy Donald went to school with.”

“Remarkable memory, Mrs. Mallard,” Napoleon said impressed.

“It runs in the family,” Ducky spoke for her. “If there is nothing else, mother…” he ushered her out the door.

“Alone at last.” Napoleon heaved a sigh of relief as he sank down in the chair and raised his glass.

“Don’t give me that.” Ducky looked over his glasses and frowned his displeasure. 

“What’s this DiNozzo fellow look like?” Napoleon sipped his drink.

“Young, dark hair,” Ducky answered, his curiosity peeked by the question. “Surely you’ve seen his picture.”

“Ah, the young fellow that had Gibbs in a serious lip-lock.” Napoleon nodded 

Ducky perked up. “Are you sure? When did you see that?”

“When we left the parking area.” Napoleon frowned disgruntled at his self. “That could complicate things.”

“Na-po-leon,” Ducky growled advancing on Napoleon.

Napoleon looked up apologetically. “I really didn’t want to involve you. Gibbs was supposed to be the only one drawn in on this. But I saw you and couldn’t resist.” He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. “Look it’s late. Could we talk about this in the morning?” 

Ducky stifled a yawn. It was late, though with the uncertainty of his normal hours he wasn't used to staying up late. He led the way out of his study and up the stairway. Halfway up he called over his shoulder. “There’s a guest bedroom at the top of the stairs.”

Ducky realized that Napoleon was close behind him when he felt Napoleons breath on the back of his neck. 

“Will I need it?” Napoleon murmured in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He turned around and looked down at Napoleon standing on a lower step. There was no way Napoleon could possibly be contemplating what Ducky thought he was contemplating. Or was there? 

“I should warn you. I don’t have any….um…protection. Haven’t needed any in ages.” Not to mention the embarrassment if his mother came across them.

Napoleon was continuing up the stairs, forcing Ducky backwards until he was stopped by the door to his bedroom. “Would you believe me if I told you neither have I?”

Ducky stared at him in disbelief. 

“Didn’t think so,” Napoleon said pragmatically, as he turned the knob on the door behind Ducky and continued to back him through it. “Ummm, where does your mother sleep?”

“She…she sleeps downstairs. But she does have a tendency to wander around at night,” Ducky said as he felt his bed against the back of his knee and sat down abruptly.

Napoleon’s jacket was already off and he pulled his gun, waving it around, a devilish smile matching the glint in his eyes. “Oh, I don’t think we’ll have anything to worry about.”

***

The next day as Ducky drove to work he didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. Ducky had been apprehensive, but Napoleon hadn’t pushed for anything more than Ducky had been willing to give. The gentle kisses and soft caresses had been more then enough as they murmured quietly about old times, reminiscing about when the two had often been off on assignments. Just being held had been wonderful, Ducky hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it.

He’d left Napoleon slug-a-bed, his having refused to divulge any information until Ducky set up a meet with Gibbs saying he preferred telling the story only once. Ducky sighed heavily; he hated it when Napoleon got all mysterious on him. 

As he rounded the corner to Gibbs’ team’s area, he noted that the only person there was Gibbs, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary. Looking around he asked, “Where is everyone, Jethro?”

“Ziva and McGee are assisting Abby with some project,” Gibbs replied as he moved one stack of papers from one location to another.

Ducky waited a moment for Gibbs to continue. When he didn’t, he asked, “And Tony?”

A soft, satisfied Cheshire-like smile lit Gibbs face. “I’m afraid Tony isn’t up to coming in today.”

Ducky’s eyebrows rose to above his eyeglasses. “I see you managed to make it in.”

“Ah, well. Evidently I have more stamina then Agent DiNozzo.” The broad grin and twinkle in the blue eyes said more then his words as to what Tony had needed stamina for. “And how was your evening?” 

“Not as energetic as yours I dare say,” Ducky answered, trying and not succeeding to keep a smile at bay. He leaned over Gibbs' desk to ask quietly, “Could I have a private word with you, Jethro?”

Gibbs looked around the deserted area, as for as he could see they were pretty much alone here, but evidently not private enough for Ducky. He rose from his seat. “I’m going for some coffee, Ducky. Wanna come?”

Letting out the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding, Ducky said with feeling, “I’d love to.”

They headed for the elevator side by side. The door opened revealing Madame Director stepping out as they stepped in. 

“Just where are you going, Jethro?” she asked.

“Get some coffee. Want me to bring you back some?”

The director held the door. “I need to talk to you, Agent Gibbs.” Her use of his official title making it more than a simple request.

Gibbs pushed the elevator button. “Later, Jen.” He waved through the closing doors at the astonished look on her face.

“I have no wish to get you in trouble, Jethro,” Ducky murmured apologetically.

Gibbs shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.”

The two rode and then walked in silence to Gibbs' favorite coffee place.

“So. You gonna tell me what the secrecy is all about?” Gibbs asked finally.

“My…friend…works for an international security organization and would like a word with you.”

“Just me?”

“For the moment.”

“About what?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.” Ducky couldn’t help feeling bitter about the fact that Napoleon had refused to discuss the details with him. 

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee. “I’m assuming that this is your old childhood friend we’re talking about.” At Ducky’s nod he continued, “Is there any reason why I should talk him?”

“Napoleon feels it’s important.”

“Napoleon?” Gibbs laughed. “You weren’t kidding about his name.” He paused, thinking. “Okay. When and where?”

“Would tonight at my house be okay?”

“Ducky, I had plans for tonight,” Gibbs protested thinking about his plans once Tony got his strength back.

“Please, Jethro?”

“Aww, all right,” Gibbs finally agreed. Only for Ducky would he do this.

***

 

Napoleon looked up from the settee where he’d been chatting with Mrs. Mallard to see Ducky and a grimed face Gibbs standing in the doorway.

“Could you excuse us, dear lady?” he said, as he rose, pulling her up with him and bringing her hand to his lips. “I have something important I need to discuss with your son and Special Agent Gibbs.”

“Of course, my dear boy,” Mrs. Mallard gushed, as he gallantly led her to the doorway and showed her out.

Napoleon turned back, a smug smile on his face. His expression grew somber as he greeted Gibbs. “Thank you for coming.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Gibbs ignored the outstretched hand.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Napoleon retracted his hand and moved around to the desk as if it were his own. “Have a seat,” he requested, softening it with a “Please.” when it became evident that Gibbs wasn’t going to comply.

“I think I’ll stand. Thank you.” 

It was increasingly obvious to Napoleon that Gibbs did not like him and he couldn’t help but wonder why. He exchanged a glance with Ducky to see if he noticed and received a typically inscrutable look in return. All business he reached down, picking up the briefcase he’d retrieved earlier in the day and set it on the desk. Opening it a few inches, he withdrew a photograph and passed it to Gibbs.

“Recognize it?”

Gibbs squinted. The picture was grainy having been taken with a telephoto lens. Still he had no trouble recognizing the people in the picture. 

“Where did you get this?” Gibbs growled.

Napoleon ignored the question. “That picture was taken six years ago. In Paris.” 

Ducky took the photo from Gibbs hand. There were three people in it. Two he knew, Gibbs and Jenn Shepard. The third? “Is that who I think it is?”

Napoleon nodded. “Angelique.”

Ducky grimaced. He’d never liked her, though Napoleon had carried on an affair with her. Perhaps that was the source of his dislike.

“What has Jenn’s Aunt Angie got to do with anything?” 

"Aunt Angie? Is that what she told you?" Napoleon asked.

Gibbs looked like he was in the dark, while Ducky on the other hand looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Napoleon, you didn't ... you aren't ... you and Angelique?"

Napoleon looked amused. "Now that really would have been the kicker. But no." He looked thoughtful. "At least I don't think so."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" demanded Gibbs.

Napoleon's eyes sparkled. "Angelique and I have a rather ... unique past."

Ducky snorted.

Gibbs fell back into a chair, stunned. "Are you insinuating that Angie isn't Jenn's Aunt and that you could possibly be Jenn's father?"

"Or are you implying that Jenny Shepard is in the pay of Thrush?" Ducky asked.

"What's Thrush?" Gibbs asked.

Napoleon shrugged. "Anything is possible."

Ducky looked thoughtful. "It's simple enough to disprove, a DNA sample from each of you should do it. Provided she'll go along with it, she has been acting a little strange lately."

"Wait." Gibbs glared at Ducky. "You got me all the way over here to tell me that Jen could be the illegitimate daughter of your old lover?"

Ducky looked both shocked and offended.

"No." Napoleon shook his head and withdrew another photo from his briefcase. He slid it across the desk toward Gibbs. "Recognize him."

 

Gibbs picked up the snapshot, holding it so that Ducky could see and shook his head slowly. "Nope. Should I?"

"Who is he?" Ducky asked.

"An international arms dealer, one René Benoit. Goes by the code name of La Grenouille." 

Gibbs laughed. "The Frog?"

Napoleon nodded as he took back the photo. "Yes. He's also an agent for Thrush." He appeared puzzled by Gibbs response. "You are sure you've never seen him?"

"Positive," Gibbs stated firmly.

"I have to admit, I too have never heard of this man," Ducky confirmed.

"That's odd, since Agent DiNozzo spent two weeks at the beginning of the year following him."

"That's impossible. Tony was in Zurich attending a special security seminar," Ducky exclaimed. Then he paused before continuing, "that he was sent to by the Director."

Napoleon nodded.

Gibbs sat there, stunned and a tad angry. Maybe more than a tad. He'd noticed that Tony and Jen had something going on between the two of them. He'd been waiting until they were ready to tell him what was going on. "Just how dangerous is this ... Thrush?"

Napoleon and Ducky exchanged apprehensive looks. Ducky took the lead and answered. "Very."

Gibbs nodded. He planned to have a nice little chat with Jen, but Tony on the other hand was keeping secrets from him and that was unforgivable. He rose from his chair. "If you have nothing further for me, I think I'll have a little talk with Special Agent DiNozzo." He smiled evilly as he planned his retribution.

Napoleon shivered as he watched Gibbs leave. "I'm not sure that I'd want to be in DiNozzo's shoes when he has his 'little talk'."

"Napoleon, you've weathered far worse for Mr. Waverly," Ducky admonished.

A thoughtful look passed over Napoleon's face. "I don't think so, Illya. I really don't think so."

***

Gibbs sanded away at the rib of the boat in his basement. A wry smile lit his face as he heard pounding footsteps coming down the steps. 

"Hey, Boss, when did you start working on a new boat?" Tony asked, then looked around. "And how did you manage to get the old one out?"

Gibbs tilted his head to one side and looked deep into Tony's eyes, willing the truth out of him. All he saw was the lust and he gave it deep consideration while his body reacted. The knowing look on Tony's face told him he knew exactly what Gibbs was thinking. 

"Come here," he ordered huskily.

A brilliant smile flashed across Tony's face as if he knew he was about to get what he wanted and he swaggered up to Gibbs. The two stared each other down before Gibbs moved in taking possession of Tony's mouth. 

In no time at all, Gibbs had Tony stripped from the waist down and bent over his work table, pleading with Gibbs to hurry up. He pulled open the drawer to the workbench where he'd just recently started to store certain items and withdrew the tube of lube and some condoms. 

Slicking up his fingers he hurriedly prepared Tony, then ripped the condom packet and applied it to his dick. By this time Tony was babbling and begging. That brought a smile to his face as he slid into the stretched passage. Then he remembered the lie. He leaned over and brought his lips close to Tony's ear.

" La Grenouille," he whispered. Tony's body froze, tightening around his penis in answer. 

"Boss?" Tony squeaked.

"You lied to me." Gibbs pulled out and backed away.

Tony turned over, his face a bright red. His penis shrunk. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't," Gibbs growled as he drew off the condom and tossed it aside.

"It wasn't my choice," Tony looked Gibbs right in the eye. "I told her we should tell you." Tony clamped his lips shut and looked away, afraid he'd already said too much.

Gibbs stared down at him. He knew Tony spoke the truth, he was nothing if not loyal to a fault. If he'd been ordered not to say anything, Tony would not divulge anything more unless Jenn did something to betray that trust. There was also a spark of jealousy, that Jenn was using Tony for something more than her agenda. Tony was attractive, damn attractive. Gibbs held out his hand. "Let's take this upstairs where it's more comfortable."

Tony flashed his brilliant smile and clasped Gibbs' hand. 

***

After an athletic night spent with Tony, Gibbs barged into the Director's office without knocking.

"Jethro, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't just walk in whenever you please," Jenn Shepard admonished as she hung up the phone.

Gibbs had only one word for her. " La Grenouille."

Jenn's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"When were you going to tell me, Jenn."

She rose from her desk, her posture ramrod straight and walked into Gibbs' personal space. "Tony?" she asked, though who else could Gibbs have learned about this from. Irritated that she had trusted the man and he'd let her down.

Gibbs read all that in a blink of an eye. "I've had my suspicions for sometime. He only confirmed that there was something going on. He refused to divulge anything more."

"This is none of your business, Agent Gibbs," Jenn's voice was sharp.

"It's my business when you put one of my agents in danger."

"At the time he was my agent. In fact, last time I checked, he still was. You might want to check the name on the door the next time you decide to barge in." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Cynthia, will you please show Agent Gibbs out."

Gibbs eased past her. "If anything happens to Tony, you will pay." he growled lowly.

***

Six months later a sad and somber Dr. Mallard stood overseeing Jenn Shepard's autopsy. He was not alone. Standing around the table that contained her body were Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Napoleon Solo. How the Director ended up there was a story unto itself.

"Talk to me, Ducky," ordered Gibbs.

Ducky sighed. Gibbs was understandable brusque. Not that he didn't have reason. Jenn Shepard in her unreasonable obsession over La Grenouille had almost gotten Tony killed. She'd even managed to get Ducky back in the game, by having him go undercover and impersonating Harrow, who at the time was thought to be a traitor. La Grenouille had gifted him with a bottle of brandy. Napoleon brandy. But that was not why she was dead. "Officially our esteemed Director died of injuries, gunshot wounds, sustained during a gunfight in an abandon diner. Why she was in that diner ...?"

Ducky noticed Tony and Ziva exchanging guilty looks. They were supposed to have been her bodyguards, but she had slipped the leash and before they could track her down, she was dead. At least she'd out-lived René Benoit.

"I doubt very much that your being there would have made much difference," Ducky informed them. He walked over to his desk and picked up a folder. "Jennifer Shepard was already a dying woman."

Gasps of shock could be heard from Tony and Ziva. Gibbs and Napoleon on the other had seemed to have been expecting something along those lines.

"With Abby's help I was able to access her medical records. It appears she was diagnosed with a terminal disease, one of the symptoms of which was a loss of coordination. From what I can tell her white blood cell count was normal and she had high levels of the enzyme creatine kinase."

"That would mean she either had a form of Muscular Dystrophy or Huntington's Disease?" Napoleon asked.

"True. That is also probably why her obsessions had her growing more reckless in the past few months. But you knew this already, didn't you." Ducky accused his former partner.

The sadness on Napoleon's face was not feigned. "I suspected." 

Ziva pulled on Tony's arm. Her voice was sympathetic as she suggested, "Perhaps we should leave?" 

Tony's eyes were on the two older men who were squared off against one another. He was sure he was missing something. Ducky was glaring daggers at the other man, a stranger to Tony, but Tony wasn't sure why. 

Ziva once again pulled on Tony. "It is none of our business," she hissed as she managed to whisk him out of the room.

Ducky's gaze softened. "You never did believe she was your daughter, did you?"

Napoleon shook his head. "No. But did you never wish for a family?"

Before Ducky could answer Gibbs broke in. "Ducky's got family. He's got me, Tony, Ziva, McGee, hell he's even got Palmer."

"He's right you know," Ducky said as he wrapped his arms around Napoleon drawing him close. "But there is always room for one more."

Gibbs blinked back tears as he watched the two older men clinging to one another. Ducky seemed to be whispering softly in Russian into the taller man's ear. Gibbs just stood there, he started to say something, stopped and simply walked away.

***

Tony slipped through the unlocked door of Gibbs house. In the living room he found Gibbs staring morosely into an almost empty glass of bourbon. The bottle, also almost empty, sat on what passed for the coffee table. Tony dropped his car keys along side it and silently slipped onto the couch and sat next to Gibbs. Gibbs did, what for him, something rather unusual. He shifted to one side and leaned back against Tony. Tony casually draped one arm around his lover and kissed the top of his head.

It wasn't all that difficult to see that he'd been reminiscing about Jenn.

"You never told me how you met Jenn?" Tony asked softly, then held his breath. You never knew if Gibbs would answer a question or bark at you.

Gibbs sighed and snuggled more deeply into Tony's embrace. "We met in Paris on an assignment in '99. I was in between wives at the time."

"And she was a red-head."

Gibbs laughed humorlessly. "That she was."

"Who broke it off? You or her?" Tony wanted to know.

"Didn't she tell you?" Gibbs asked, tilting his head to look at Tony.

Tony shook his head. Other then using him to get to Rene' Benoit through his daughter Jeanne, she wasn't all that chatty.

"She did. Said I didn't fit into her five point plan, whatever the hell that was."

"Her loss was my gain."

Ducky and Napoleon stood silently in the hallway listening in. Ducky had wanted to check up on Gibbs and make sure he was alright. Seeing that Tony was there reassured Ducky and they slipped back out the way they had entered with no-one the wiser.

"Shouldn't we lock the door?" Napoleon asked.

"Don't see why. He doesn't," Ducky replied as the two walked away hand-in-hand.


End file.
